


A Little Fall Of Rain

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Buck's Bad Luck, Character Death, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: They’re in a remote part of L.A. and Eddie’s hands are slick with blood. He’s called for back-up but he knows, deep in his gut, that they won’t get there in time. Buck’s eyes are already half closed and Eddie’s just begging for him to stay awake. Then Buck’s hand touches his cheek, a sad smile on his lips. “Eddie… I don’t feel any pain…” He’s coughing, lips tinged with smears of red. “I don’t feel a thing…”
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more angst. Oh, boy… This is inspired by Les Miserables, as I was watching the new concert version last night, hence the title. Warning for violence, blood and Major Character Death.

It’s an unusually busy day in L.A. for medical calls, which leaves the team splitting up on jobs. Chim and Hen have already taken the bus when a call comes in for a domestic incident, leaving Buck and Eddie to take the rig.

They pull up to the entrance of the property, but it’s a good 5 minute walk to the front door with the medical supplies. They’re in a remote part of L.A. but Eddie has to appreciate the beauty of it.

“I could see myself living somewhere like this. One day.” He says, smiling. “Tons of space for Chris to explore.”

“He’d love it, I’m sure.” Buck grins back.

As soon as they’re in eye shot of the front of the property, they can see the issue. A man is lying on the grass with blood seeping from his arm. In front of him is another man, looking jittery and on edge. He turns as soon as he hears them, yelling. “Who’s there?!”

Eddie and Buck share a look. They know these type of calls, and they’re never good.

“LAFD sir! We’re here to provide medical assistance.” Eddie calls out.

Discreetly, Buck presses his radio. “This is Buckley to dispatch. We need police back-up at our location. Potential firearm involved.” He can see the distinct shape of a bullet hole in the fallen man’s arm.

“Copy that.” Dispatch responds, and Buck breathes a small sigh of relief. He and Eddie step closer as the man reluctantly waves them over.

Buck kneels down beside their patient, offering a soft smile. “Hi, I’m Evan. What’s your name?”

“It doesn’t matter!” The man snaps. “Just fix him up.”

Buck frowns. He can see the way the man’s eyes are dialated, and his clear agitation. Drugs are definitely involved, and Buck’s somewhat thankful the man had the wherewithal and clarity to actually call 911. He hopes back-up get there soon, but tries to focus on the task at hand. He gently probes the arm wound, while Eddie gets the necessary equipment from their bag.

It’s bleeding heavily, and Buck sighs. “I think he’s got a nicked artery.” He applies a tourniquet, while Eddie sets up a saline bag. “We’re going to have to take him to the hospital.”

“No… No hospital.” The man growls.

Eddie tries to stand. “Look, we just – ”

The man pushes him back down, and suddenly he’s holding a gun.

Buck feels his heart speed up, and he raises his hands in placation. “Okay… We can do it here…”

Eddie shoots him a look, but Buck shakes his head softly. His eyes say everything.

Tying the tourniquet tighter, Buck takes a needle and thread from Eddie as the other man holds it out. Carefully, with Eddie wiping away as much of the blood as possible and keeping their patient’s arm still, Buck tries with shaky hands to stitch the artery closed.

Their patient lets out a cry, arm jerking out. His elbow catches Buck, sending him sprawling backwards. At that minute, Buck’s radio crackles. “Dispatch to Buckley. Police on their way to your location. Eta 7 minutes.”

The agitated man’s eyes whip onto Buck, lips pulled back in a snarl. “You called the cops!”

The gun discharges.

It’s like time stops as Eddie’s eyes lock onto the blast, the sound splitting the air, and then whip around to Buck just in time to see his body jerk.

Blood seems to blossom immediately, soaking Buck’s shirt at the entry wound and blooming outwards. A cry escapes Eddie’s lips and he throws himself down beside Buck, hands immediately putting pressure on Buck’s chest.

Buck’s breathing heavily, but it’s a horrible gurgling rattle, and Eddie’s mind immediately goes to the worst.

This is bad. It’s really bad.

“Diaz to dispatch! I need – ” He goes straight for his radio, but the agitated man rips it off, throwing it to one side.

“No police!” He screams, but Eddie isn’t afraid of him now. He’s petrified for Buck, yes, but not of this man.

“He is going to die if I don’t get him help!” Eddie yells, though he catches slightly on the words. This can’t be happening, his mind repeats over and over.

It seems to do the job though. The agitated man’s eyes widen, as if realising the gravity of his situation, and then he’s running.

Eddie doesn’t want to let him go, but he doesn’t want to leave Buck either.

“Hey…” He’s patting Buck’s cheek softly, one hand still pressing down on the wound. “You with me?” He’s reaching for Buck’s radio then, calling for dispatch to send a medevac chopper.

Buck’s eyes are half lidded and glassy, but he drags his gaze over to Eddie. “Eds…”

“That’s it, buddy.” Eddie forces a smile, lifting Buck up slightly so he can check for an exit wound. “You gotta stay awake for me.”

He finds nothing at Buck’s back, the younger man crying out in pain at the movement, and that both scares him and gives him hope.

“I’m sorry, buddy.” He lays Buck back down, applying more pressure as the blood continues to seep through his fingers. He brushes Buck’s hair back softly. “Why do you always get yourself into these situations?”

Buck tries to laugh, but all that comes out is a wet gurgle. His lips are stained with smears of red. Eddie’s heart feels like its being crushed slowly.

“Okay, don’t try to talk. Alright? Just stay with me, Buck.” He can see the light slowly draining from Buck’s eyes, and his voice cracks. “Stay with me Buck, please.”

“Eddie…” Buck’s eyes slide closed, and Eddie fears he’s already lost him, but then those baby blues are back on him. Buck’s hand cups his cheek, a sad smile on his lips. “I d-don’t f-feel an… any p-pain…”

Eddie’s heart freezes. He can hear the sirens in the distance, what he hopes is the chopper, but he knows – deep down, he knows – that it’s going to be too late.

“I don’t f-feel a th-thing…” Buck whispers, and his hand is grasping at Eddie.

“Buck… Please… Don’t go.” Eddie cries, burying his head in Buck’s chest.

Buck coughs again, harsh and wet. “J-Just ho-hold m-me?”

He doesn’t want to. God, he doesn’t want to admit that this is it. But Eddie knows he can’t not comply with his friends wishes. Scooting himself up in the dirt, he pulls Buck into his lap, holding him tight. He keeps one hand on the wound, praying someone – anyone – will get to them in time.

“I got you… I got you…”

Buck’s mouth his moving, but he can’t quite find the words. His head is lolling, and his skin is too pale. “Eds… I l-love… y-you…” Then his eyes slide closed, head falling to rest on his chest.

“Evan…” Eddie chokes, scrambling to find a pulse. “Evan?”

There’s no beat beneath his fingertips, and Eddie’s face crumples with grief. “No…”

Pressing his tear stained face into Buck’s hair, kissing his head softly, he weeps.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now I’m crying… Why do I do this to myself?


End file.
